


Hades’ Journal: Fields of Gold

by EllisEmme_Writes



Series: Ellis' 500 Word Constraints [1]
Category: Lore Olympus (Webcomic)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:14:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22227712
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllisEmme_Writes/pseuds/EllisEmme_Writes
Summary: Small Writing Challenges for myself. I pick scenes from Lore Olympus (C) Rachel SmytheI pick some inspiration (a song/lyrics/etc)I add context and I limit my word count to about 500. Enjoy! - Ellis
Series: Ellis' 500 Word Constraints [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1597243
Comments: 7
Kudos: 34





	Hades’ Journal: Fields of Gold

Dear Journal:

I am a fool; my trip to the mortal realm (volcanic data), changed my life. The field nymphs in the valley were joined by a beautiful pink goddess draped in mortal robes.

**_You'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley_ **

Sheepish introductions, “Call me Kore”.

Maiden? Yes, really.

She pulled me down to join her in the tall grasses—warning of her mother’s fury. Fury or not, I felt compelled to stay.

**You'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we walk in fields of gold**

**_So she took her love to gaze awhile upon the fields of barley_ **

**_In his arms she fell as her hair came down among the fields of gold_ **

Failed debonair babbling left me retreating into my packed wine. Despite refusing sips, she asked to hold my hand--to touch me. Me!? Confession— it’d been ages since a woman touched me tenderly. 

**_Will you stay with me, will you be my love among the fields of barley?_ **

**_We'll forget the sun in his jealous sky as we lie in fields of gold_ **

Was it her, the wine, or the warm nostalgic Sicilian breezes that emboldened me to ask for a kiss? One kiss. 

**_See the west wind move like a lover so upon the fields of barley._ **

**_Feel her body rise when you kiss her mouth among the fields of gold_ **

Indulgent with lips made for kissing and holding my face while--Fates! She kissed me back! Shocked into speaking, I promised I’d return. She laughed

— of course she laughed. Then in moments, she disappeared. Alone, I finished my wine, the whole flask, by myself-- fool. 

**_I never made promises lightly and there have been some that I've broken_ **

**_But I swear in the days still left we'll walk in fields of gold_ **

No doubt the drink sparked the quest for Hecate. Did I find my helpful friend?

No, this fool encountered the contrarian—Lady Demeter. Her obligate hospitality, while brief, was sufficient.

I dreamt of the maiden. Ugh, did I sing? Her praises? Songs of luxurious futures and marital bliss? Ugh. As If she would accept this fool.

**_Many years have passed since those summer days among the fields of barley_ **

**_See the children run as the sun goes down among the fields of gold._ **

Home, hungover, and beneath my dogs-- I questioned my recollection of a goddess in the fields. I don’t dare trust if the kiss was real— I hoped it so; memories are

so jumbled by a goddess called “Maiden” and wine— Ha! 

**_You'll remember me when the west wind moves upon the fields of barley_ **

**_You can tell the sun in his jealous sky when we walked in fields of gold_ **

My skin is still warm from her delicate touches, so gentle; I could fall into the depths of her gaze forever. Fates help me -- don't let me forget her. 

  
  


_\- A.H._

  
  


_Fields of Gold by Sting (1993)_

_https://youtu.be/KLVq0IAzh1A_

**Author's Note:**

> Fields of Gold by Sting (1993)
> 
> https://youtu.be/KLVq0IAzh1A


End file.
